


Tokenime

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: And Then They Talk About it, Basically Clyde Tells Token About Anime, But Taken Seriously, Like a Huge Shitpost, That's it, That's the Whole Entire Story, Token Watches the Anime, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Token Black doesn't watch much anime. He only watches ones that his friends would request him to watch.The majority of the anime he's been told to watch had been from Clyde, if that wasn't obvious enough. That boy was his main source of anime to watch; it'd range from shoujo to ecchi to horror.But, Token only watches the ones he feels is safe. Like that one superhero anime!Boku no. . . Something?





	Tokenime

**Author's Note:**

> Embrace yourself for you might cringe at this.
> 
> Like, it isn't obvious enough?
> 
> The fucking title is a mix of Token and anime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token decides to watch the superhero anime.
> 
>  
> 
> I think.

"Hey, Token!" Clyde shouts from across the room. "Have you heard of Boku no Hero Academia?"

Token looks up from his phone. "No?" he kinda shouts back.

"Watch it! It's really good!" Clyde's shouting gets louder.

Token shrugs. "Okay?"

~~~~~

The dark-skinned boy sits at his computer. He thinks about the one superhero anime Clyde told him to watch. No, not One Punch Man. The other one!

Boku no. . . Something?

Token types in the first two words, hoping to find what he was looking for. As the first suggestion popped up, he clicks on it, hoping that it'll catch his attention.

 _I do not want to regret this watch_ , Token says to himself.

~~~~~

"So, how was it?" Clyde asks in joy. "Did you like it? Did you?!"

Token tries to find the words he should use to describe what he saw yesterday. "It was. . . okay, I guess. . ."

Clyde frowns a bit. "Okay? Why 'okay' and not 'great'?"

"Well, it was only three episodes long for starters," Token points out. "Plus, it has nothing to do with superheroes. There didn't really seem to have any continuity other than Chico who appeared in the second episode. And, there were some. . . uuuuuhh. . ." The boy silences himself in embarrassment. "I don't really want to go on. . ."

Clyde stares at his friend with wide eyes. "Dude." He starts laughing. "I told you to watch Boku no Hero Academia, not Boku no Pico!! How did you get those two mixed up?!"

"H-Hey!!" Token quickly gets up. "You just told me to watch it!! You didn't give me any information other than the title!!"

"Oh my fucking God I'm dying!!"

"It's your fault I ended up watching three boys who looked and sounded like girls do weird things together!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these are all just gonna end up being short stories of Token and his adventures in watching anime.
> 
> Have fun.


End file.
